When Three Becomes Two
by RollinqInTheDeep
Summary: Following Blaine's confession, Kurt's world is turned upside down. But he finds comfort in the arms of his best friend and her boyfriend. Kurt/Rachel/Brody menage-a-trois.
1. Prologue

**When Three Become Two.**

**Prologue:**

Blaine broke his heart. He stamped on it and broke it into two. There was no other ways to describe the numbness that Kurt was feeling. He thought he & Blaine would be together forever. He thought Blaine was destined to be his 'One'. He thought Blaine was different from the other guys. He thought that Blaine was his teenage dream. Kurt had honestly never loved anyone more then he loved Blaine. And he doubted that he ever would. He really did think that there love was strong enough to last despite the 9 hour distance between them. Sure, he'd heard horror stories about long-distance relationships but he never thought that he would become a victim, he never thought that he Kurt Hummel would lose the love of his life due to distance. And whilst he still loved Blaine and could probably forgive him for his indiscretion, he would never be able to forget. He would never be able to forget the sound of his heart breaking into two when Blaine muttered those words 'I've been with someone'. He would never be able to forget that Blaine found comfort in the arms of another man. And whilst Blaine Anderson would always have a place in Kurt Hummel's heart, he had to move on. He had to. He couldn't sit in this seat any longer pondering what could have beens. At the end of the day, Kurt would never be able to forget that Blaine cheated on him and that was the end of it. He hoped one day that Blaine Anderson would become his friend, but there time as lovers had come to an abrupt end. And Kurt had mourned that end. Now it was time for Kurt Hummel to focus on himself.

It had been five weeks since Blaine dropped the clanger and shattered Kurt's heart. But he was slowly moving on from the pain, and surpringsly it had been his best friend Rachel Berry who had helped him cope. He loved Rachel with all her heart but he never thought that she'd be as fantastic as she had been. She was there when he cried loud, violent tears, and was there when he just needed someone to shout out to get all his pent up anger out. She was there when he needed to down a Vodka shot and she was there when he finally took the plunge and deleted Blaine Anderson from his contact list. That was a big step. And a step that Rachel held his hands for.

But surprisingly someone else had become somewhat of a confidant from Kurt. Rachel's new boyfriend Brody had been amazing and had taken him out two days after the split and allowed Kurt to vent. He bought him drink after drink and comforted him when he couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Brody was there when the drink finally got to Kurt and he carried him home and put him into bed. Brody was there when Kurt awoke at 4.00am spewing his guts out in the toilet, the massive amount of alcohol finally taking it's toll on Kurt's small, fragile body.

Brody had definitely become Kurt's second best friend in recent weeks and it something he liked. He loved having a man in his life who was completely different from him but also quite similar. He liked being able to confide in someone who didn't have a vagina, because most of his best friends have been female. He liked having a masculine opinion. Brody didn't bluff him, if he thought Kurt was being a tad melodramatic he would call him on it. And he liked that. He liked that Brody didn't bullshit him.

The two had become a constant in Kurt's life. And as the threesome got ready to hit Santana Lopez's New York welcome party, none of them had no idea that this night would change there lives forever.


	2. Why Santana Hates Facebook

**Why Santana Hates Facebook & Rachel Speaks Out**

Kurt had just heard the news. He assumed that Santana had also heard said news which meant she was currently on her way to rant and rave. Christ. The news was unexpected and he knew it was going to break Santana's heart even more. Her break up with Brittany had hit her hard but unlike Kurt she refused to show just how much. Santana was someone who hid behind her tough exterior and god forbid anyone get in her way. She was a tough cookie but Kurt also knew that she was hiding her true feelings, and in the end all those feelings were bound to just bubble up and she would one day explode. And it definitely wouldn't be pretty. Santana had the fiercest temper of anyone he had ever met ever and he knew that if she ever got her hands on Sam Evans then she would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his fine ass.

A banging on the door shook him from his daydreams. "Oi Ladylaps!" a voice that he had grown to love shouted from behind the door. He rushed to the door and opened it, and in barged the Latino princess that was Santana Lopez.

He still found his friendship with Santana to be the most bizarre thing in the quite long list of bizarre things to happen to himself. At school, they were friendly and had time for each other, he could always talk to her if he had a problem. But they were more acquaintances then friends. Kurt adored the socks of Brittany so without the addition of that blonde he probably wouldn't have spent half as much with Santana as he did. He found her scary, really scary. But he knew she was also fiercely loyal and he had no doubt he could trust the girl.

"Have you heard?" Santana muttered, noticing the bottle of wine on the table, walking over it to fast and popping open the lid with her mouth "Have you heard the fantastic news that my ex girlfriend is now dating my ex boyfriend Sam Evans?". She spat the lid from the wine on the floor and downed a large gulp of the quite inexpensive bottle of red that was a gift from Blaine's mother. Kurt had totally forgotten that Santana had a quick romance with Sam, if you could even call it that.

"I have" Kurt simply replied "It sucks".

"It doesn't suck. It blows tickle me doughface it fucking blows. How could she ditch me for him.. What does he have that I don't?" Santana asked as she took another large gulp of the cold alcohol and sat herself down on the plush leather sofa that was a present from Rachel's dads.

"Apart from the most gorgeous trouty mouth ever seen on a man, the most delectable ass and abs that just don't quit?" Kurt deadpanned, looking at his angry friend with remorse "I have no idea why Brittany would wanna tap that".

"Shut up Gayboy" Santana sighed placing the bottle of wine on the table "How did you find out?"

"Tina texted me" he replied

"Of course".

"How did you become the bearer of such bad news?" Kurt countered

"Fucking Facebook" Santana groaned. "She couldn't even give me a call and let me know what's going on!" She picked the bottle up and took another gulp. "It's been five weeks Hummel, five weeks since Brittany & I went our separate ways. Am I that easy to get over?"

"People take longer to get over things. I myself am only just getting over Blaine's cheating" Kurt replied "She may have just accepted it and moved on. And I hate to break it you Lopez but I think it's time for you do to the same".

Santana sighed. "I know porcelain but it's just so hard, you know? I still love Brittany so much".

Kurt smiled and walked over to Santana, pulling her close to him. "Come on Aunty Snix, this ain't like you. It's your party tonight and I'm sure you've got some hot dykes coming.. Maybe you should have a wreckless night".

Santana relucantly accepted the hug from her best gay. "I could say the same for you. You've hardly left this apartment tinkerbell and you spend all your time around Man Hands and Hunky Australian, maybe it's time for you to take the padlock of your ass and let some guy give you the time of your life".

Kurt thought for a moment. She was probably right. He does spend most of his time playing third wheel to Rachel and Brody. And he did like that.. Perhaps a bit more then was deemed as normal. Maybe it was time for him to take the lock of his cock? "Fine, let's do a deal shall we Satan?"

"A deal? I'm intrigued! Tell me more!"

"You bring a hot guy for me tonight and I'll bring the hottest lesbian to walk the planet for you tonight. And we're both try and forget our former partners". Kurt didn't want to let on that he wasn't really looking for someone. It was true that he wasn't completely over Blaine and he doubted that he ever would be, plus he was trying to internally deal with the fact he could have feelings for his best friend's boyfriend.

Santana pondered this for a moment before smiling. "You have a deal gayface" she spoke. "But also, what you just said? That's impossible".

"And why would that be S-Lo?"

"Because I'm the hottest lesbian to walk the planet".

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

Kurt had the most welcome sight when he walked into his bathroom to get ready for the party. Brody Weston stood at the sink in all his half naked glory wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxers that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was brushing his teeth and Kurt couldn't help but admire his physique, his pectorials which were glistening from water from the shower Kurt assumed he had just taken, his chest was smooth with a slight smothering of hair near the top of his chest. He obviously took very good care of his body and Kurt felt his jeans tighten looking at him. Fuck. It had been too long since he last took care of his normal male urges. It's on his list of things to take care of.

Brody turned around, smiling his adoreable smile at Kurt which made his knees feel like jelly. He had to hold onto the wall because damn he was going to fucking fall if he didn't. "Sup Kurt" the australian said after he spat the toothpaste into the sink. "Gonna have a shower?"

Rachel was a lucky bitch. He'd told her that too many times already but she was. If he had a man like Brody on his arms he'd never let him leave the bedroom. Fuck that, he wouldn't let him leave the bloody bed. The man just oozes sex. "Er, yeah, shower, sure" Kurt stuttered.

"You look flushed Kurt" Brody grinned and Kurt gripped onto the wall more tightly. "I think a shower will do you good".

"You can do me good" Kurt wanted to say, but he was too much of a coward. What he did say was "Yes i'm sure it will do me good. Looking forward to the party?"

Brody continued to grin at Kurt and Kurt wanted to take a picture of that smile and put it everywhere around the house. It was intoxicating. "Sure. I like Santana despite the crazy. Should be a good night".

Brody walked past Kurt and touched his shoulder. Kurt flinched at the contact, the bulge in his jeans tightening the ever more. Brody left his hands on Kurts shoulder a tad longer then was perhaps necessary. "And your get to see me drunk" Kurt stated "Which is always an experience".

Brody walked away, towards the bedroom where Rachel was probably waiting for him to get it on. "I look forward to seeing you in a new light Kurt" he said.

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

"I'm so fucked" Brody said to Rachel as he walked into the room. "He was there, looking at me. The lust in his eyes, he wants me. He looked so adoreable. I wanted to kiss him and never let him go!"

Rachel sat on her bed, fully dressed but make-up free. She put her phone on the desk and sighed as her boyfriend sat next to her. "Why do you do this to yourself Brody? I've already told you that I'd be OK if you got with Kurt. You'd make an insanely hot couple and you would definitely have to record yourself and video it for my own private viewing!"

Brody sighed, sitting next to Rachel on the double bed of her tiny bedroom. "I love you Rachel, you know I do. I'm not just used to these feelings for another dude. It took me by surprise". He placed his hand on Rachel's hand and she closed her fingers around it. "If only there was a way where I could have both you and Kurt. God knows I'd do anything to make you both happy. You deserve nothing but happiness and I'd be able to provide that for the pair of you".

Rachel also loved Kurt. She hadn't told anyone of her feelings for her best friend because she didn't want to ruin the only true friendship she had. She would do anything for the guy, even give up the man who makes her happy. She only has to look at Kurt watching Brody to know that Kurt is insane about her fella and she doesn't blame him. Brody's a catch and Rachel knows she is one lucky girl. But her feelings for Kurt ran deeper then the feelings that one should have for a gay best friend. She imagined cuddling him in bed, his lips on hers. She imagined them sometimes making love on the floor, candles burning around the room with soft music playing to settle the mood. She imagined Kurt telling her that she loved her. But the strange thing was that whilst she imagined these things things- they weren't alone. Brody was there. She imagined Brody in the middle. She imagined them all loving each other. It was a pathetic delusion that Rachel knew would never, ever come into fruition. But she could dream couldn't she? She's allowed to dream.

But now was the time. Now was the time to tell Brody. She hated lying to him and she hoped he understood.

"I love you Brody" Rachel spoke whilst holding Brody's hand tightly.

"I love you two Rachel" Brody smiled softly looking Rachel straight into the eyes "More then I thought was ever possible".

"But.." she sighed for a moment, her nerves suddenly getting the better of her. She had to do this, she had to tell him the truth. No more lying. "I love Kurt aswell".

He grinned at her. "I know you do. He's your best friend. I can understand that".

Sighing again, Rachel pondered her next move. She knew about Brody's feelings for Kurt and although they came as a surprise to her, she vowed to stand by him. He promised that he would never act on his feelings and he even admitted that it was confusing for him because he has never been attracted to another man before. But how would Brody feel knowing that she was also in love with the same man that Brody had romantic inclinations towards? She realised that both she & Brody were now in a twisted relationship, both of them having feelings towards another guy who would probably never reciprocate those feelings towards either of them. "No Brody" she continued, gripping onto Brodys' hand as if her life depended on it "I love him.. love him".

Brody copied the grip on Rachel's hands and breathed deeply. "You love Kurt.. " he stuttered "Aswell as me?"

Rachel never took her gaze of Brody's face. His eyes had a look that she couldn't identify but his grip remained firm still. But then he started laughing. Really laughing. Laughing loud and Rachel although confused couldn't help but laugh as well. It was infectious. "We are seriously screwed up" he stated as he took his hand off Rachel's and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on her lips.

"This isn't really funny" Rachel sighed as she stood up from the bed "At least you have more of a chance with Kurt then I do. I mean you have the right equipment for him. I will never be anything more then Kurt's best friend".

"Look at me" Brody spoke firmly. Rachel turned around and stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "I love you and nothing will change that. We both have feelings for a guy who will never respond to us. Kurt is amazing and he deserves good friends. We need to be there for him as friends. His going through shit and he needs us to be strong for him, he needs us to be there for him. So no matter how much either of us wants to go further with him, we both know that there is more of a chance of Santana deciding she isn't a lesbian after all and announcing her plans to wed Ricky Martin".

Rachel laughed despite herself. "Your wonderful Brody, do you know that?"

"It has been said. A number of times" Brody grinned. "Now let's get ready for the party. I think we both deserve a drink after that intense conversation".

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

On the other side of the door, Kurt Hummel leaned against it. A look of shock, horror and comprehension sketched onto his unmade face.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the first official chapter and I hope you like it! This is my first Glee story and my first fan fiction that I intend to finish. I don't have a Beta but I've read through it several times and tried to correct any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. But if anyone would like to volunteer to be Beta this fic then I'd love to hear from you!**

**Please leave your reviews. I love reviews! They make me =)! Constructive criticism is also welcome but please don't be too harsh! :P **


	3. The Where Kurt Tastes Woman

**The One Where Kurt Tastes Woman**

Kurt had no idea what to do or what to think. He was at a complete loss. As he sat in the back of the chauffeur driven limousine to Santana's party his thoughts kept drifting back to the conversation he heard back at the apartment. Rachel _loved _him and Brody _wanted_ him. At first Kurt thought he'd fallen asleep in the shower and pinched himself repeatedly because hearing your best friend tell her boyfriend that she is in love with you is not something that you expect to hear on a normal Saturday evening. But it was obviously reality because damn it hurt! He had no idea how Rachel could love him- he never gave the impression that he wanted her. He was gay and she knew it. She was his best friend and now she was saying she was in love with him? Well he was not expecting that- but then she obviously had exquisite taste in men. And Brody wanted him. That was another big shock, something he couldn't get his head around. He found Brody to be walking viagra and he was just a hot fantasy that Kurt would sometimes take to his bed. He was in love with his best friend so he would always just be a hot piece of Australian ass that Kurt could look at but not touch. But now? Brody _wants _him. In a physical way. He wants to get hot and heavy with him. And so does Rachel.

Jesus Christ. Kurt felt like he'd entered into some parallel universe or something. There was just no way that this could be real. Fashion blind Rachel Berry. His best friend Rachel Berry was in love with him? And her boyfriend Brody wanted to do him.

Kurt really needed a drink and God forbid anyone who stood in his way.

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

The party was in full swing and Kurt's alcohol count was thus far 5 vodka & cokes and a shot of something green. He didn't even want to know. He wasn't pissed yet, nowhere near, and that wasn't good enough. That wouldn't take his mind off the thoughts running around his head. He was a little tipsy though which was good because he was catching up with Puck who was in the process of counting down his "10 favourite MILFS of L.A" and was currently at number 5 who was some bird named Holly who's husband was filthy rich and older then dinosaurs allegedly. He didn't mind Puck in small does, but holy mother of Christ there is only so many times you can hear the word 'badass' without wanting to smash your head into the side of a very large building. Repeatedly. But it was good to see Puck, or Noah as Kurt insisted on calling him. He couldn't bring himself to say 'Puck' without wanting to jump off a building as it bought back memories of certain visits to the McKinley dumpster. He looked good and was clearly spending a lot of time in the gym. As well as in the panties of women old enough to be his mother. As Noah got to number 4, Kurt pretended to still be listening as he accepted another vodka and coke from Santana who was playing the hostess to perfection. Just as he thought he'd have to pretend to collapse to get away from Noah's vulgar conversation about what he like to do to Milf number three- he was spared when a mature looking woman walked past and Noah was drooling. Literally. It would be disgusting if it wasn't so damn endearing. He looked like a kid in a candy store and the conversation was soon forgotten as Noah went to do some 'pussy hunting' as he so elegantly calls it.

He earlier caught up with Mercedes and found out that she was now dating a RnB singer named Bradley who was 6 years older than her. They met at the recording studio and he had agreed to do some guest vocals for her upcoming album. Love eventually blossomed and it's now been four months. There planning on moving in together. Although Kurt was glad to catch up with Mercedes he found that there bond just wasn't the same. He doubted they would remain great friends and would probably just send the yearly Christmas card and maybe have a telephone conversation once in a blue moon. Kurt found that he wasn't entirely bothered by this, a thought which would have hurt him physically two years or so ago.

He downed the drink that Santana had provided for him and caught sight of Rachel & Brody holding hands as they spoke to Mike Chang who was looking especially ab-a-licious. He was also wearing a hat which was so ugly it deserved to be burned immediately but Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him so. Rachel smiled at him when she caught him looking and he smiled back. Jesus. Another drink must pass his lips immediately before he says something he regrets.

Next up on the catch up list was Quinn Fabray who was looking rather gorgeous if he must say so himself. Maybe the alcohol was having an affect on him after all? She smiled at Kurt and said he looked fabulous, which Kurt agreed with. Quinn was studying drama at Yale and she was single, but by choice. "I have many, many men who want to get with this" she stated "But my priorities remain firmly on becoming the next Kate Winslet thank you very much". Kurt laughed but even he could tell that the laugh was forced. Quinn didn't seem to notice though and then she apologised for his split with 'his soul-mate' Blaine. "I was gutted when Santana told me. I had you two as lasting forever. Or at least longer then Finn and Rachel". Kurt wanted to correct her and say that actually, yes, they did last longer then Finn and Rachel. Who cares if it was only by about 7 minutes? It still totally counts! But instead Kurt found himself saying "Don't be sorry Quinn, I'm not. Shit happens". And he knew then that he was on his way to drunk because Kurt very rarely swore and if the look on Quinn's face was to go by- she too was shocked. He spoke to Quinn for a little longer, before walking over to the drinks table and downing another shot of the green stuff. It was bitter but damn it was good.

After he'd done his fair share bit of catching up and finding out that Matt Rutherford was now a father of two children (it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for!)- Kurt went straight back to the drinks table and poured himself another vodka and coke, going really light on the coke. He downed that in record time and soon the alcohol was having an affect on him and he found himself dancing with Santana and the girl he'd set her up with Tanya. Santana had forgotten to bring a guy for him but Kurt couldn't find himself to care. He was busting some serious drunken moves on the dance floor with the two hot lesbians. He could feel himself being watched and he turned around to see Brody staring at him. It made Kurt blush- Brody had a look on his face that said 'If you was a cake, I'd devour you'. So he stepped up the raunchy moves. He was grinding with Santana and Tanya and if people didn't know him they'd surely be convinced he was about to get lucky with two chicks.

The dancing died down after a while and Santana suggested a game of truth or dare which made Kurt tut at the childishness of it all. He was about to make a comment about not being 12 anymore when he thought to himself 'What's the worst that could happen?'?

Turns out that he was right to be cautious.

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

Kurt found himself sat next to Noah and some girl who's name he didn't know. She was wearing a really awful sweater though which had Kurt secretly pondering whether she was Rachel's long lost sister. Because only a Berry could have fashion taste as diabolical as that. Santana continued to be the host and it turned out that she had scrapped the idea of truth or dare and instead grabbed an empty bottle of Vodka and proclaimed they would now be playing Spin the Bottle.

She span the bottle and it landed on Quinn who groaned. Quinn then span the bottle and it landed on Santana. The two laughed as Noah, who was grinning like all his Christmases had come at once- said they had to kiss for 5 seconds with tongue. Quinn shrugged, took a sip of her drink, and leaned forward as Santana crawled over and literally ate Quinn's face. Now Kurt wasn't keeping time, but he was sure 5 seconds passed like 15 seconds ago. When they finally separated, Santana high fived Quinn and gave her serious kudos for her kissing skills. 'You have awesome lips and a tongue that won't quit' Santana proclaimed 'It's a shame you don't swing my way' which left Noah readjusting his trousers and Kurt gagging. Quinn span the bottle and it landed on Mike who was grinning. Somewhere along the night he had lost his shirt, not that Kurt complained. The boy had abs of a greek god. He and Quinn kissed for about 5 seconds with no tongue, which left Santana fuming proclaiming that Mike was a 'cheater' who needed to be slapped. Mike span the bottle and it landed on some girl that Kurt didn't know. But she was blonde and had big boobs and Mike was snogging her for way longer then 5 seconds. When they finally separated, the pair of them giggled and the girl told Mike he had some 'serious skills'. Okay then. The girl- who's name he found out be Sophie- span the bottle and it landed on Kurt. Kurt then grabbed the bottle, which fell to the floor but thankfully didn't smash, and span it. And it was if God was trying to get him to break or something because the bottle landed on Brody. Oh shit. Brody looked at Kurt with a look that Kurt couldn't place. "You don't have to do it'. Kurt just shrugged, downed his drink, and crawled over and pulled Brody into a kiss. He tasted of beer and it surprisingly it didn't make Kurt gag. In fact it had the opposite effect. And when Brody casually slipped his tongue in- which earned wolf whistles from all the girls including Rachel- Kurt responded with gusto and slipped his tongue in aswell. Kurt felt himself getting stiffer in the trouser's department and Brody hesitantly placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as they continued to taste each other's tongues. The kiss got more steamy as their tongues literally clashed, battling for sole control. But then it was all over. They pulled apart after about 10 seconds- far, far too soon by Kurt's reckoning- and Brody gave him a look that basically said 'Damn me for having a girlfriend because I want to take you up them stairs and ravish you'. And Kurt wasn't one for drunken sex, but in his state right now he wouldn't have complained. And Brodys' tongue was amazing. He stood by his mantra that Rachel was a very lucky girl and cursed her getting to have that tongue inside her mouth daily.

"That was so hot" Santana groaned as she took a sip of her drink "Maybe do that again. In private. With only me watching!"

Next, Brody span the bottle and it landed on Rachel which caused the group to groan with dissatisfaction simultaneously. The two smirked each other before passionately kissing for a few seconds. Watching them kiss was hot, and Kurt kinda felt like a pervert for enjoying it so much. And he felt a sense of jealousy when Brody's tongue slipped into her mouth briefly.

The kiss came to an abrupt end when Santana said 'Please stop kissing, I want to keep my alcohol in my system a little longer then this'. Rachel gave her a look and if looks could kill then they'd be planning Santana's funeral right about now. She shrugged and span on the bottle and it landed on Kurt.

Fuck.

"You don't have to do it" Rachel stated, repeating Brody's words from just a few moments. And for a split second Kurt was seriously considering doing anything BUT kissing Rachel. He crawled back over to where was Rachel was sitting next to Brody and looked first at the Australian who had a cushion placed over his lap. Kurt wondered for a moment whether it was his kiss which caused it but then remembered Brody had been sat with it since the start of the game. He turned to Rachel who smiled gently at him. And then he done it.

He kissed a girl.

The first thing he noticed was the cherry flavor from the lip gloss she was wearing. He bought it for her last month and she wore it everyday claiming it to be 'an amazing creation that changed her life'. Now Kurt was sure she was being sarcastic because as amazing as the lip gloss was- he'd hardly call it life changing. The second thing he noticed was how soft Rachel's lips were. Brody's were chapped and rough, whilst Rachel's were soft and fuller. The next thing he noticied was Rachel's tongue in his mouth. And he should have been pulling away, but he found himself responding. Before Kurt could do anything, the kiss became more heated and Kurt forgot he was even playing a game. His body felt weird and he was sure his trousers were continuing to stiffen which obviously was a horrible surprise. He was seriously getting into the kiss. But then reality came and hit up and Santana's voice pulled him back to the room he was in now. "Damn Hummel, come up for air already!' and he pulled away and looked at Rachel who _moaned. _She actually _moaned. _and Kurt was mortified. Mortified. And before he could even think about what happened next, Mercede's voice pipped up from somewhere and he found himself turning beetroot purple.

"Damn boy, is that a hammer in your pocket or does Rachel have some serious kissing skills"?

And then he stood up and ran. Ran as far as he could without stumbling over and embarrassing himself even more. He came to the bathroom and locked the door.

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

Kurt was having a crisis.

A straight crisis.

He never thought in a million years that he- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- respected dumpster diver and resident McKinley 'fag'- would get a hard on from kissing a girl. A girl. But he did. And the truth of the matter was he was more hard kissing Rachel then he'd ever been kissing Blaine. Did that mean he was straight?

No, because he got hard from kissing Brody and still wanted to test out just how flexible Brody really was in the bedroom.

Was he bisexual?

No, because the thought of having sex with a girl made him seriously repulsed. That shit wasn't normal.

But Rachel's tongue had opened up something in him. He couldn't sit in this bathroom and say that he hated the kiss because that was an outright lie. He _loved_ it. And that _scared_ him.

Rachel Berry was his best friend. She was his hag. She was his Karen to his Jack. They were not meant to kiss. He wasn't meant to _enjoy_ it. He should't be pulled to someone who dressed as hideously as her- it went against everything he'd ever taught himself. Never fancy someone who dresses like they get dressed in the dark. But he did find himself strangely attracted to Rachel and as much as he hated to admit it- and he really did hate to admit it- he wanted to kiss her again. Badly. He put his hands in his head and sighed. He was still so drunk but strangely felt as sober as a judge. His head was completely messed up but as clear as it'd ever been. He wanted to cry but he also wanted to laugh. He was well and truly fucked.

He could deny that tonight didn't happen. He could say that he didn't enjoy kissing Rachel and he could say that kissing Brody was just OK. But that would be a lie. Because he loved them both. Both of the kisses were different. Brody's kiss was more dangerous whilst Rachel's was softer but even more intense.

Oh GaGa. He was well and truly fucked. But the strangest thing about the whole situation was he couldn't bring himself to care that he was affected in such a way by Rachel's kiss. Yes, it was strange kissing a girl and yes, it was even stranger that he got aroused whilst doing it. Kurt really didn't care that it was a girl who caused him to react like that. It was more of the fact that 'Oh my God, I'm attracted to Rachel Berry!'. Because he wouldn't be able to deny that. After the kiss- that intense kiss- Kurt was longing to do it again. Sober. And that was just weird. A kiss never affected him as much as Rachel's did and his lips felt empty now that Rachel's lips weren't there. And just as he thought he was seeing sense, a knock on the bathroom door caused him to jump.

"Kurt" the voice said.

Rachel. It had to be Rachel.

"Are you okay? We're worried about you. Let us in.. Please" the voice said and Kurt sighed and held onto the wall as he stood up. Yep still pissed. He unlocked the door and Rachel stepped in, followed surprisingly but not really by Brody. Rachel stepped in first and Brody followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly. Kurt couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes.

"No" Kurt truthfully stated "I need a drink"

And if he couldn't get any perfect- Brody handed him a glass of vodka and coke that he'd made. Kurt wanted to marry him immediately.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said and Kurt had to look at her. She looked so.. hurt.

"You don't have to be sorry" Kurt replied "It was part of the game. We had to kiss".

"I know but you obviously didn't enjoy it". Her voice was low and she was staring at the ground. And a tear slid down her cheek. Fuck! In the midst of all the kissing and general angst of this evening- Kurt had forgotten the simple fact that Rachel was in _love_ with him. Why did he have to kiss her? "So I'm sorry". He could have screwed everything up. He felt positively shit right about now.

"That's bollocks" Kurt stated. But he still needed some liquid courage so downed the vodka before carrying on. "I enjoyed it". He kept an eye on Rachel's face and she looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "I enjoyed kissing you Rachel Berry and that's what freaked me out because I'm not meant to enjoy kissing you. Your a girl but more importantly your my best friend. I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did".

Rachel looked like she wanted to cry. Fuck! So not the way that he wanted this evening to go. "You enjoyed kissing me...?" she said and looked like she didn't believe him.

"I did enjoy kissing you" Kurt replied "And I enjoyed kissing Brody too.. He has a very talented tongue on him". He quickly glanced over at Brody who had pinkened but still had a grin on his face. God he was gorgeous. "You Ms Berry are a very lucky girl!".

"I enjoyed watching you two kiss" Brody grinned and Kurt wanted to kiss him again.

"And I enjoyed watching you kiss Kurt" Rachel directed at Brody but she was still looking at Kurt "It was hot".

He was about to say that he very much liked watching Brody and Rachel kiss but decided to keep that a secret. For now.

Kurt was pretty sure he was blushing now. But with all the all the alcohol he had consumed he found himself not particularly caring.

"I want to kiss you again" Kurt said looking at Brody. And then he looked at Rachel and smiled. "And I want to kiss you again aswell".

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I still haven't a Beta but if your up for the job please message me. I tried my best with the spelling and grammar but there may some mistakes that are not as easy to notice. **

**Please read and review if you want! I love me some reviews. :) **


	4. Unexpected Friend & Kurt Takes Charge

**Unexpected Friend & Kurt Takes Charge**

Kurt Hummel was pretty sure his head was going to fall off. He had never really had a hangover before usually always taking care when drinking. His head was hurting more then he cared for and he really needed to down some painkillers, like, now. He awoke in a bed that was unfamiliar to him as it was small. Kurt only bedded down in King Size beds thank you very much. He looked around said room and realized it was a hotel room. On the coffee table next to the bed was a wallet, mobiles & keys, all of which Kurt didn't recognize And a very pornographic magazine with a picture on the front with a woman doing inexplicable things with a carrot. And then he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. And looking down, he nearly had what he was certain was a heart attack.

Noah Puckerman was shirtless in the bed.

Kurt wouldn't? Would he..? No, of course not. He wasn't THAT drunk. But then he remembered that he sprouted a boner over Rachel's kissing skills and he realized that holy shit he was THAT drunk.

Getting out of bed, Kurt was thankful to God that he was fully dressed. Because he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of Noah's violent outburst when the guy woke up and realized he had spent last night sharing a bed with a guy. As he walked towards the door, a voice called out.

"Leaving already Princess?"

Busted.

"Yeah, I have er work at Vogue to hand in.. Er.. yeah.. see ya?" it came out more like a question then a statement and of all the things he expected right now, one of them was not Noah laughing

"Did we.. you know.. Last night?" Kurt felt himself instantly turning pink and the way that Noah was looking at him was kind of intimidating. And he hadn't felt like that since the last time Noah chucked him into a dumpster all of them years ago. "Have sex?" he whispered like it was most offence word in the dictionary.

Then Noah laughed again. And he really laughed this time. And Kurt was pretty sure he should be offended right now. And if he didn't stop laughing in the next 15 seconds he was going to slap the shit out of Noah's face. "Dude" Noah laughed still, and Kurt swore that he laughing so much a tear dropped out of his eye. Kurt really would make him cry if he didn't stop laughing, involving Noah's bits and his foot. "No, No.. We didn't.. have sex" and the laughing continued.

"If you don't stop laughing, I will cut off your junk with a pair of garden scissors and feed it to you after cooking it and marinading it in Barbecue Sauce".

Noah stopped laughing. "Dude that's wrong".

Kurt just nodded, thankful that Noah had got the message.

"Barbecue sauce is nasty!"

Kurt sighed. "Explain then Puckerman" he really hated saying that. But he had a point to prove. "How I came to be in bed with your self, who I might add is nearly naked except for the tiny pair of pants".

Noah shrugged. "I usually sleep naked but I had company".

"I'm touched you care about me so much that you left your pants on" he replied sarcastically placing his hand on his heart for emphasis. "But really, those pants are so tiny you might as well not have been wearing any".

"I can take them off for you now if you want Princess?"

"I'm good thanks" Kurt nodded "But continue with your speech. I really am busy Noah and must leave this room soon before I do something really stupid like get the marigolds out and start cleaning".

"Please do!" Noah said "I can't afford a cleaner". He paused for a moment before continuing "You were really, really, really drunk last night. Rachel and Brody left the party quite early after you had a talk or something, but you stayed and carried on drinking. I usually wouldn't care but about 2 o' clock you was about to do something really stupid" he stated.

"I didn't sleep with you, Thank God for small mercies" Kurt replied "I'm sure nothing can be as stupid as that".

Noah looked briefly hurt at the harsh words before continuing. "You were about to call Blaine".

"Oh" Kurt looked suddenly perplexed for a moment. He sat down on a wooden chair that Noah inexplicably had next to the door and sighed. "That would have been stupid".

Noah nodded. "I sat down with you for a while and you told me everything that happened with you and Blaine, I always knew he wasn't right for you but you didn't listen". Rolling his eyes, Kurt smiled despite himself. That was true. Noah always told him he needed someone with more passion and spunk. Kurt oftened wondered if Noah was trying to hit on him but really he realized he was being absurd. "And then you carried on talking and you told me that you fancied Rachel's boyfriend Brody and you went into details about what you wanted to do with him".

"Oh my God" Kurt breathed

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure either you or Brody would be saying that".

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" Kurt apologized and he was. Noah didn't need his own stupid life in his own life. "Truly I am".

Noah shrugged again. "That's not the worst revelation".

"Go on" Kurt sighed

"Well, you said that you found me really hot and would have sex with me but wouldn't date me. I think your exact words were 'Noah I would really want you do to me. Your well buff and from what I've heard from Santana you have like a massive dick. But I wouldn't date you because your not dating material".

Kurt looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry". He had no idea just how harsh he could be.

"It's fine. It's kinda true I guess" Noah stated "And I would have jumped at the opportunity to take you on a date and prove that I could do relationships but yeah, after the next revelation I don't see how that would be possible".

"Wait" Kurt butted in "But your straight".

"I'm not" Noah grinned and a look of confusion grew on Kurt's face.

"Your gay?"

Noah laughed. "I think the word your looking for is Bi, princess".

"Really?" Kurt had a hard time digesting that. It didn't make any sense. "Like, really?"

"Like, really" Noah mocked. "Always knew, only recently allowed myself to follow what I wanted".

Kurt smiled at Noah. "And how was it?"

"Awesome" was the simple reply.

"It really is" Kurt replied and the two shared a smile. Perhaps the first genuine smile that Kurt and Noah had ever offered each other.

Noah continued "But yeah, you see the thing is. I would really have loved to have proved you wrong. But then you spilled that you wanted to have sex with Rachel Berry and that kinda put a dampener on things".

"I... WHAT?"

Noah laughed. "Yeah. No lies, princess. You said you wanted to have a threesome with Brody and Rachel".

"Oh my Gaga"

Noah nodded. "Exactly".

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB

Standing outside the apartment he shared with Rachel, Kurt leaned against the wall and sighed. When did his life become so complicated? Now he was living in New York he had expected life to become easier. But of course, he didn't have Blaine anymore and most of his friends were starting news life in different parts of the States. Catching up with Noah had been quite good actually and they had swapped numbers. Kurt had even offered to set Noah up on a date with a hunky gay fireman he knew but Noah had declined, stating he was 'kinda seeing a dude' back in L.A. Noah had even agreed to come out to New York next month for Kurt's 22nd birthday party.

Kurt still couldn't believe he was friends with Santana Lopez. And now he was adding Noah Puckerman on that list. How bizarre. How strange. Yet.. how awesome.

He had no idea what was going on in his head. That kiss with Rachel had really messed up his head. Closing his eyes for a moment, he could hear Rachel talking through the door.

"I'm really worried about him" Rachel stated and Kurt felt angry with himself for not calling Rachel earlier and telling him where he was. They always did that. If they were staying out they would always contact the other to put there mind's at rest. But he was obviously too drunk to even think about that. "He said some pretty silly things last night.. " she paused for a moment and Kurt could hear her sighing heavily. "Like how he wanted to kiss me again. That was a pretty stupid thing to say wasn't it? Why would he want to?"

Kurt could hear a male respond, obviously Brody. But he couldn't hear what they said. Damn Brody and his quiet yet sexy and husky voice.

He hated how much of a low self esteem Rachel had. There was only one thing to do. Putting the key into the door, he opened it as quietly as he could.

Rachel turned around and was about to say something. But he wasn't in the mood for talking. He grabbed Rachel and pushed her up against the wall. And then. He kissed her. Hard. It took a few moments for her to respond, she was clearly as shocked as Kurt was feeling right now. But as soon as his lips touched hers, sparks had flown. Kurt knew that this was so wrong. But also, this was so right. There kiss got more heated, Kurt's tongue entered Rachel's mouth harshly and Rachel groaned slightly at the compact. The kiss only lasted about 20 seconds but when they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily.

"Kurt" Rachel moaned "I don't understand"

Kurt smiled softly. "I don't understand either, but this is what I want apparently". Kurt looked down at his groin to confirm what he already knew.

He was hard.

"Oh my".

"Exactly".

Turning around, Kurt caught sight of a stunned looking Brody.

"I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend" Kurt stated softly and Brody just smiled at him. He walked over to Brody, who was already leaning against the wall and grabbed his collar on his shirt. "I very much want to kiss you aswell, can I have permission?"

Brody looked over at Rachel who was watching with a face that he couldn't read.

"Fuck yes" was all Brody said before he was leaning in and roughly accepting Kurt's mouth onto his own. Kurt's hands were on a mission inside Brody's shirt. Brody let out a soft gasp as Kurt's cold finger latched itself onto his nipple. The kiss got rougher and feeling Brody's stubble was a massive turn on. It was so different from kissing Rachel, but the sparks were still there. Pulling away from the kiss "I see we have a nipple kink. I think my mouth would very much want to suck your nipple". He took in Brody's face, his lips were red and swollen from the kissing and his cheeks were tinged pink.

Brody just groaned.

Looking over at Rachel, Kurt sighed. "Right guys, I think we need to have a talk".

KRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRBKRB


End file.
